The Artist
by Aurian's Flame
Summary: (rated to be safe. no langscenes) Not everyting can be explained by an equation. Not everything is governed by the laws of math and physics. It is time for Charlie to learn this.
1. Papers

Hey first NUMB3RS fic here. Big fan of the show (the honest few that I have seen). This idea has been bugging my brain for weeks and I thought I should get this started before the next episode comes out and people think I'm trying to do my own version of. Well, enjoy and R&R as always!

* * *

It was late afternoon and orange shadows were passing through the room and over the empty desks. Class had been out for a couple hours now but that did not mean the room was vacant. One person still worked furiously at his chalk board. Headphones were over his ears with just a hint of what was playing heard beyond. He had been toiling over this problem since his lesson had finished and worked through his lunch break as well and was now ignoring the hunger pains in his stomach.

Charlie Eppes was so busy in fact that he did not notice he was no longer alone until a loud crash broke through his music. When he turned around he couldn't see anyone at first until a head popped up behind a desk next to a back counter. He hooked his headphones around his neck and turned off his music before heading in her direction. When she looked up at him a sheepish look crossed her face before she turned back to the mess of papers, books with now bent pages, various writing utensils and binders.

"I'm sorry about this. I was trying to be quiet so I didn't interrupt what you were doing. I'll clean this up and get out of your way." She didn't even look at him while she spoke. He could tell that she was embarrassed and after looking at his chalk board of equations kneeled down to help her stack.

"Here, let me help."

"You don't have to. I can put all this stuff back, really."

"It'll be faster with two and I should probably take a break anyway."

They had stacked all the binders together and were now working on a mound of papers that had flown all over that section of the room. Bunches were under the desks and Charlie went after those while she finished placing the rest into a stack beside the first. The books took longer because they had to put all the pages back as well as they could.

"So, you're the mathematician? Charlie Eppes? The guy with the FBI brother?"

"Yes, and this is my classroom that I teach in and work on math equations of my own. Like the one I was working on when you came in."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be wondering what I'm doing here."

"A name might be a good place to start."

"Yeah, it would wouldn't it? Well I'm Angelina Bronta but most people just call me Angie. I was looking for a few papers of mine that I was told ended up in here so I came to find them. And then there was the earth shattering ka-boom and here we are."

When Charlie picked up a couple books to look through he found more papers underneath. He was about to add them to the paper stack they had made when he noticed they were different. They definitely weren't from his class by the look of them. They were drawings and then a couple pages of paragraphs that after reading the first few lines sounded like they were from fantasy and sci-fi novels. Then there were the papers with numbers seemingly scribbled down with no apparent sequencing. He held them out in front of Angie, who was just finishing with her book stack.

"Would these be the papers you were looking for?"

"Yeah, where did you find them?"

"Under a few math books. What are they for?"

"Well, you see these papers here? These are early prototypes for stories that I write." She pointed to the paragraphed pages. Then she showed him the drawings. "These drawings I do while a teacher lectures. And these papers with the numbers are just numbers that I have seen looking at my story pages. I brought them in to ask someone about it and see if there's anything to it. I don't know what it is or how I do it. I just know that I've been able to do it since I was like eight or nine."

"That's cool."

"Yes it is but I wish someone could explain to me why I see numbers in stuff like paragraphs. Sometimes I can see pictures too but that is close to never so . . . yeah."

Charlie and Angie finished putting the stacks and writing utensils back on the shelves and Angie picked up her stack, said thanks and goodbye, and left. Charlie put his headphones back over his ears, turned the music back on, picked up the piece of chalk and began writing again.

He didn't stop until hours later when the light had gone almost completely and his eyes began watering from the strain. His backpack was pretty full but he managed to cram his music and books inside before swinging it over his head and across his chest. As he let out a grunt from the weight he noticed some papers left on his desk. He thought they might have been left by one of his students. They had numbers on them but not in the format(s) that he required from his students.

When he picked them up he realized that they were Angie's papers. _They must have been at the bottom of her stack when she picked them up_. She had told him that they were just numbers she had seen when she looked at paragraphs and he had thought nothing more of them than what she had told him they were to her. Now, though, something made him take a closer look. He couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly but there was a sudden curiosity to know if these numbers of hers really were just random numbers or something more.

Setting his backpack against his chair he sat down and turned on his laptop. He held the papers closer and stared at them more intensely before punching them into his computer. Then he all but fell off his chair after seeing the results on the screen. He barely registered that his phone was ringing and took it from his pocket and put it against his ear with no change to his expression.

"Charlie? Where are you? Do you know what time it is?" it was his father Allen Eppes.

"W-what?"

"Charlie? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just . . . what time _is_ it?"

"Almost seven o'clock. Are you still down in your classroom?"

"Seven? Really? Sorry I lost track of time. I am in my classroom but I am leaving right now."

"You know I don't like you staying there this late. It's not safe out there. Besides, Donny's here and dinner's getting cold."

"I know dad and I'll be safe. I'll be there soon I promise. Tell Don not to wait for me. And that goes for you too."

"Well, be safe and see you soon then."

Charlie took one last look at the screen with disbelief before shutting it all down. There was no room left in his backpack so he carried it under his arm with Angie's papers rolled up in his unoccupied hand. _Don has to see this_!

* * *

Tell me what you think. Ideas, hints, guesses; all are welcome. Review so I can give you the next chapter (which is ready to be posted)! 


	2. Pinocchio

Thanks for the reviews. They are, as always, well appreciated. Sorry about the double first paragraph, didn't know about it. Got it fixed though!

I hope you all like this chapter. I'm no expert on the FBI or any kind of math or much of anything along those lines for that matter so don't take any of this to seriously!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to **_R&R_** so I can put up the next chapter.

* * *

_Charlie is usually late_, thought Don as he stared hungrily at the food in front of him. _This is like the part of Pinocchio when Gipetto says nobody eats a bite until he finds his son who has run off to join Stromboli's carnival_. He smiled at the thought of Charlie as a little wooden boy and then tried to keep the smile off his face when he came to his feet and his brother came through the door.

"Charlie where were you?" Don asked with incredulous on his face as Charlie moved things on the table to make room for his laptop which he quickly sat up and had running in seconds.

"Something came up that you have to see." Charlie didn't look up from what he was doing. He laid his backpack against the kitchen doorway and unrolled the somewhat crinkled papers in his hands.

"Obviously."

"Charlie what are you doing? We're supposed to be having dinner here." Their father joined them now.

"I know, I know but I really have to show you this."

"Now? Can't it wait till after we've eaten?" Don eyed the food again, his mouth beginning to water from the smell. Charlie walked over to him and all but shoved the papers up his nose.

"A girl came in to my room looking for some of her work earlier today. These are some of her papers . . ."

"Charlie I only see scribbled numbers" Don responded while bringing these papers down to a readable level.

"That's what I thought at first. That's what she thinks as well. She said that she just sees these numbers when she looks at groups of words like bits and pieces of stories that she writes. When I was packing my stuff to go I realized she had left some on my desk. Something about them caught my eye so I punched it into my computer."

Charlie was now sitting in front of it with his father and brother standing behind him waiting to find out if their wait was really worth it. Charlie punched in the numbers like he had earlier and the same thing happened. Their eyes grew big and their jaws dropped just like his had.

On the screen was the FBI data bank. Charlie started pressing the buttons on the page. Nothing was locking them out. Everything was open even rewriting capabilities. With the click of a button they could change an upstanding citizen into America's most wanted. This was higher clearance than either of the Eppes brothers had and would probably ever have in their lifetime.

Charlie chose another set of numbers and pressed them in again. This time they were let into the CSI. He pressed in another and was let into the controls for the traffic center of the city. Each set of numbers they put in led them to some system that was strictly off limits to civilians.

"Y-you said a girl in the university just came up with these numbers from looking at a paragraph from one of her stories?" Don was stuttering with the shock.

"Yes. I don't know if they all came from one paragraph but that's how she said she got it. She doesn't know how she does it. She told me she had brought these in to see if anyone could answer that question for her. Someone told her that they were in my room and she came to get them."

"She _says_ she doesn't know how she does it" Don said standing before Charlie once again. "How do we know she isn't using this information for something or _someone_? What if she is _getting_ these codes from someone?"

"Then why would she bring this to anyone's attention?" Allen pointed out with his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I don't know but how could someone just find this stuff out of thin air? It doesn't make any sense."

"Look, if you have so many doubts about her you could always bring up her profile at work. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow and see if there's anything else that goes with this."

"What's her name?"

"Angie, um . . . Angelina Bronta."

"Good. Now that you have some idea what to do with this girl from school we can sit down and eat." Allen sat down at the table and placed a glob of mashed potatoes on his plate.

Charlie closed his laptop and placed it and the papers next to his backpack before taking the bowl his father held out to him. Don sat down and was about to take the potatoes from Charlie when his phone rang. It was Terry. He sighed and walked into the living room while Allen and Charlie continued to fill their plates.

"Terry?"

"Don we have an address and we're going in for the bust. Meet us in twenty minutes to suit up."

"I'll be right there." He put his cell phone back in his pocket and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair at the table.

"Work?" his father asked, his plate full.

"Yeah Terry says they've found the address for the bust and we're going in tonight."

"That the case you've been working on for the past few weeks?" Charlie asked after hastily swallowing his red snapper.

"Yes. With any luck we'll catch them tonight and be done."

"Be careful then" Allen said with a clap on his arm.

"Yeah we need you around here" Charlie smiled.

"I'll be fine." With one last mournful look at the dinner he had missed out on he turned and walked out the door to his car. _You owe me dinner Pinocchio_.

* * *

_**Don't forget to Review!**_


	3. Growl

Thanks for the reviews. I think I lost a few readers on that one but oh well.

And just to let you know, what Angie can do so can I though I have never been able to hack anything with them.

It will get more interesting I promise you just have to make it to the end of the fourth chapter which I will post just as soon as I get Reviews for this one. So don't forget to **_R&R_**!

Don't forget to check out what's at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Don's stomach was growling as they pulled up to the address. Terry looked at him sideways with a slight smile. He looked at her for a moment and then pretended to be working with something on his bullet proof vest.

"I missed dinner" he explained.

Terry simply smiled. They were in a white van with David with two S.W.A.T members. The rest were in the van behind them. It was getting close to eight now and there was complete darkness beyond. Not even a street lamp could be found where they were.

They had traced a gang of computer hackers to this abandoned millhouse near the outskirts of the city. After checking further they found that this group was making double profit by selling drugs on the side. They had managed to evade the FBI by sending false info into the computers after having conversed with their inside man. Now they had been caught and, they hoped, unknowingly.

"Ready?" David asked as he pulled out his gun.

"Ready" answered Terry after exchanging a nod with Don.

They opened the van doors and jumped out. With guns held down in both hands they moved forward. No sound could be heard from inside and with any luck it was the same way with them. The S.W.A.T team moved in around them until they were flat against the walls and out of sight. David motioned for part of the team to follow him to the back. Terry took another part of the team to the other side. Don stayed with the rest in front. On the count of three they kicked in the door with guns and shields raised and ready.

There was nothing in the front room, at first glance. Wires were tagged to the walls. They went up into the loft and down underneath the floor boards. Terry came in with her team through a series of windows and David came from the back with his. Don motioned towards the wires and their directions. Terry took her team down a trap door in the floor, David stayed where he was and Don took his team upstairs.

There were laptops on tables and papers all over the floor. A man sat in front of one facing the screen. Another man was standing in a corner with his hands in front of his face yelling "don't shoot!" over and over. The man in the chair was taken downstairs with his companions but not before being asked if there was anyone else up there. It was the other man who answered.

"There was one but he's gone now."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He left a few seconds before you came up here."

"Who was he?"

He didn't get a chance to answer for the man from the chair lunged forward with a pocket knife and he fell to the ground unmoving.

"Get him out of here!" Don yelled before checking on the man but he was already dead. They met Terry and David downstairs. "How'd it go?"

"We got all of them down there" Terry answered. "And you?"

"All but one."

"Who?"

"Didn't get a chance to find out. The guy who was going to tell us is now dead and judging by the man who killed him I don't think he's gonna give us any answers."

"Well let's wrap it up then" David called.

They took their offenders out and into awaiting cars before taking off their gear and climbing back into the vans.

"Well another day, another bust" said Terry to no one in particular.

"One still got away" said David in response.

"We'll find him, but for now I'm going home. What time is it?" asked Don.

"About ten. Is your stomach still growling?" Terry eyed him. Don's stomach gurgled loudly. "You worked through lunch again didn't you? I know a good food place not far from here and it should be open, even this late."

"Thanks. David you commin'?"

"Gotta get back to fill out reports. You two go. You'll just owe me later."

Don and Terry drove to the food place she knew and ordered a few hot dogs to go. They sat in the car eating until their stomachs were settled enough for talk.

"So, you said you missed dinner. I thought that was why you left work when you did, to be on time. What happened?"

"Well . . . dad was finishing when I got there but no Charlie. We waited, and waited, and waited. Dad called him up to see where he was and found him at work but "on his way out the door". Then he didn't show up for another fifteen to twenty. When he finally arrives he has to show us something. So, of course, dinner was postponed. It turned out a good thing he showed us. I just wish it had been after we ate."

"What did he show you?"

"Well a girl showed up in his class . . ."

"Oh?" Terry teased.

"She was looking for some of her papers she was told were there" Don defended. "When she left she forgot some of them and Charlie found them. She had told him that they were just numbers she had seen when she looked at the paragraphs in her stories. She was going to ask someone about the whole thing and see if anyone knew how she was doing that, or so she told Charlie."

"You think she was lying?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie punched in a set of numbers and you won't believe where they took us."

"Try me."

_Growl_.

* * *

**SharpShooter626**: Thanks for reading even if I'm bringing in my own character(s). I'm trying to make this as much like an actual episode as I can which means bringing in new characters just like the show does.

**Zoella Hotta**: Thank you and I intend to continue so stayed tuned.

**Lindzs**: The reason I leave chapters at cliffhangers is so that there is a chance for a Review or at least that person coming back for more. So you can be sure there will be more to come.

**jane sparrow**: Glad you liked it and hope you read more.

**ladyjr16**: Sorry about that first chapter with the double first paragraph. I fixed it. Thanks for bringing that to my attention.

**forestfire**: Thank you for reviewing even if that is all that it was. It lets me know that someone is reading my story and even that much is a good thing.

**Chibi Chingo**: Keep watching because I will keep updating.

**D. Lerious**: I'm glad you like it and are intrigued. Hope the opinion stays that way. I will do my best to keep it so.

* * *

Don't forget to _**R&R**_!


	4. I Don't Know

I redid most of the kidnapping at the bottom. It just felt to short to me. Hope you like it. I will have another chapter up before the end of December. PROMISE! I'm halfway through it already. I still know where this is going to end so that means there will be one; which also means I will have to keep writing until I get there too.

Don't forget to **_R&R_** and remember, the more feedback I get the more likely I am to write more!

* * *

Next day Charlie made his way through the halls of the University. Students were roaming about with backpacks, books, and binders. They weren't too hard to get through but they still slowed you down somewhat. A light breeze was blowing through some of the high open windows along with bright rays of sunlight. Shadows passed over the walls and floors as he went.

He was trying to find Larry to ask him if he knew anything about Angie such as teachers and classes she had. It hit him then that he hadn't told Larry about this discovery. That would be the first thing . . . after finding out where he could reach her of course. Larry was walking down an adjacent hall just in front of Charlie. He called his name and ran up to him falling into step beside him.

"Hey Charles what's up?"

"Do you know a girl by the name of Angie Bronta?"

"A girl?"

"A student who goes here. Blond hair not as tall as I am -"

"Yeah, blue eyes and draws and writes all the time?"

"I think so. Do you know any of her teachers? Any classes? Any extra curricular activities or clubs she might be in?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just need to talk to her. Can you let her know that I'm looking for her if you see her? It's important."

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell her." He gave him a quizzical look of misunderstanding. "What is this about?"

Charlie led Larry to the closest room, his, and sat him down to catch him up. The same reaction followed just like everyone else's. Larry reassured him that he would send Angie to him if he found her and then headed off to his own class.

He taught his first two classes before lunch and checked again on his break. This time she had checked in for her second class but had also disappeared again to go off campus for lunch so Charlie went and ate his own. School finished and he let out his class. He erased part of the board before remembering to see if Angie had come in again. When he came back to his room to grab his cell in case someone called he found her staring at what remained of the equations.

"Angie?"

"Charlie" she turned around. "I can't believe it but after all that yesterday I still forgot some of my papers here. Have you seen them?"

"Yeah I have. Have you ever tried seeing if they work?"

"No, why?" confusion began spreading across her face.

"Well I found them yesterday and decided to see if they did anything."

"And?"

"The first set I tried got me into the FBI database with the highest clearance I've ever seen and the second did the same with the CIA."

Angie turned white and her eyes went bigger than his and his family had. She leaned against the board now as if she needed its support and stared at the ground for a few moments.

"Angie?" She looked up with glazed eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yes . . . no. I didn't know that's what they did. That stuff didn't even come to mind I swear!"

Charlie pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down and she did. Then he got one for himself.

"Who else have you shown these to?"

"Just my roommate."

"You said you brought them in to show to someone. Who was it?"

"Just a teacher. He told me he had come in to talk to you and forgot them in your room. I don't know if he even looked at them though. I doubt it. Who _did_ you show this to?"

"Allen my father and Don my brother last night after I tried it out."

"The FBI brother?" Charlie nodded. "What did he say?"

Charlie sighed and looked away trying to figure out how to respond.

"He doesn't believe that I don't know how this works does he?"

"No, he's just being cautious. In his line of work he has to be."

"And you? What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm a mathematician and I deal with equations not patterns someone sees at random that unlock government sites." Angie smiled.

"I guess it is a little confusing. What do I do about it?"

"I don't know."

"For a mathematician who works with the FBI and has one for a brother you sure don't know much." This time it was Charlie's turn to smile. She looked at the clock and got up to leave. "I have to go. Lots of homework tonight. I'll see you later."

"Wait."

Charlie took out a pen and scratched on a piece of paper before tearing it and holding it out to her. "In case you need anything." She took the paper, looked at it, then slid it into her jean pocket, nodded and walked out.

He stayed a bit longer before cleaning up and meeting Larry and Amita out front and go to his house for dinner. What Charlie didn't know was they were his protection that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angie took the paper out of her pocket and looked at it while she walked to her car. The parking lot was near vacant now on this Friday afternoon so she felt less sheepish smiling about it. As she was about to put the key in the car door she heard two steps and heavy breathing. Before she could utter a sound an arm wrapped around her throat and a damp cloth was shoved in her face. She knew what this was. Haven't there been enough crime shows to explain it? Whoever it was was trying to kidnap her and she knew it. Without thinking she struck out and connected. A growl was heard and she was released. Running to the school was the only thing on her mind. There had to still be someone there, Charlie at least. He was known for staying late. _If I could just make it_.

Her breathing became raspy and her muscles were cramping. When her mind started to slow she realized what was going on. She had inhaled before breaking free. There was no help for it now. She had to keep going till she got inside, it was her only chance. She managed to reach the quad before stumbling and latching on to a railing. Then she heard a sound that was music to her ears. Someone was walking her way. Using the last of her strength she got up and stumbled forward.

"Help. Please, help me!"

"What's the problem?" asked the woman with a look of utter shock on her face.

"A man . . . a man tried to kidnap me!"

"Where? Can you show me?"

"Yes, in the parking lot. He put a wet cloth over my mouth when he grabbed me from behind." She went light headed for a moment and sat down on the edge of a planter. The woman stood beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you breathe it in? Is that what's effecting you?"

"Yeah. I think I . . . I think I'm going to . . . to pass out n- . . . now."

With that she collapsed.


	5. Dinner Plan

Hi. Just like I promised here is a new chapter before December is done. I can't believe how hard it was! I've been working on this chapter since I posted chapter 4 the first time. And I don't remember when that was. It's not as good as I would like it to be but it's a good thing I spent time on this or it wouldn't even be as good as it is (SORRY!).

Well the good news is that half of the next chapter is already done so hopefully it won't take as long to post. It will still take me time between chapters so I hope your patience stays true. Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and waiting. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Charlie looked at his watch as he walked down the hall and started moving faster, almost at a run, as he realized how late he was. In fact he was so intent on loosing no more time that he almost went flying out the door and down the stairs before he stopped and turned around. When he did he saw Larry and Amita with grins on their faces.

"Forget something Charles?" Larry asked as he and Amita walked down the stairs to join him.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

"We know" they synchronized.

"So what were you working on?" The two were now walking to either side of Charlie to the parking lot and Amita's car. "Oh, and did you find the girl?"

"Girl?" asked Amita with raised eyebrow and 'knowing grin'.

"Yeah, she was in my room when I got back from lunch. She said she left the papers on accident and honestly didn't know what the numbers meant."

"Numbers? What numbers? What girl? What papers?" there was a confused look on her face. Charlie cocked his head to one side and Larry gave one of his 'might as well' gestures. The story was told yet again to be met with a thoughtful "huh" from Amita. After they got into the car Charlie started going over the statistics for a person being able to do what Angie claimed she could do. That lasted them all the way to the Eppes house.

" . . . and so in conclusion -" Charlie was completing.

"In conclusion what she can do is so rare that there is no way to tell if she is telling the truth" Larry finished for him.

"Exactly!"

"That's the problem" Don greeted from the living room couch. He was sitting on the edge looking at papers, some of which seemed to be forgotten in his left hand by his head. David sat on the chair next to him with the look of a slightly better mood on his face. It was clear they were looking over the papers for their bust. "It's one of the most inventive cover stories I've heard in a while, that's for sure."

"_If_ it is Don, _if_" Charlie corrected as he walked into the kitchen to greet Allen and Terry who were preparing dinner. Larry and Amita sat down at the dining room table and waited patiently for Charlie to return. A few minutes and he came back with a bag of chips that he placed in front of his friends, who dived right in, and sat down next to Amita. A few seconds later and they had their laptop and papers sprawled out to cover their surfaces.

"So who do you think she went to?" Larry started.

"What do you mean?" Don came over and grabbed a handful of chips as he grabbed a chair and sat backwards. David did likewise but forward and leaning his arm on the table.

"The one Angie said she brought her stuff to. Charles, did you ask her who it was?"

"No. I forgot about that. I can ask her tomorrow though" Charlie shrugged but his face betrayed his self berating.

"We don't have school tomorrow. It's Friday night" Amita corrected.

"Amen to that" David added with a mock bow.

"So I'll see if I can catch her on Monday, or maybe she'll call us. Before she left I gave her our home number, my cell phone number and your cell phone number" Charlie pointed at Don who gave him a razed eyebrow and leaned back a bit.

"Well I'm glad you're so generous" he answered in mocking tones. "So now we have a person to talk to. Angie said that she thought that person might have an answer for why she can do this . . . whatever it is. Maybe that person can have answers for us."

"It's a place to start" Larry scratched the side of his neck and then laid his chin in his hand for one of those sideways looks.

"Well here's something else to be started on. There's food on the island, go serve yourselves" Allen announced as he was walking to the living room with a plate of his own. Once sitting he turned on the television and dug in. Terry sat at the table with her own plate. With that they all got up, abandoning the chips, and ran to be first in line. By the time they were all back at the table Terry had almost finished.

"So, you were talking about Angie?" Terry asked. She wanted in on the conversation now that she was full.

"Mmm" Charlie nodded with his mouthful.

"He was just saying that he had given her all the phone numbers she could possibly need to get in touch with an Eppes" David supplied.

"Has she tried?"

"Not yet. We're hoping she will during this weekend. If not we have to wait till Monday to talk to her" Amita chimed.

"About what?" Terry knitted her eyebrows.

"We wanted to ask her who she brought her stuff to before I saw it" Charlie had just finished chewing and swallowing so he could jump in again.

"You didn't ask? She was there today and this was all brought to our attention the night before."

"Well, it slipped my mind" Charlie defended himself.

"Did she give any hints to who it was?"

"She said it was a teacher but there was no gender or class to it" Larry answered.

"So why wait? We can go in tomorrow and check the data base on all the teachers at Cal Sci. Maybe something will turn up."

"And what will we be looking for?" Don looked a bit skeptical.

"Anomalies in mathematical patterns, spatial theories, anything along those lines would be good" Amita finished their last guessing.

"Ok so tomorrow Terry, David and I will go down to the office and see what we can find. And the three of you keep digging on these papers of hers. But no promises. We're still working on this last case and it takes precedence." Don started stacking plates and then went into the living room to get his father's. Then grabbing Charlie's shirt, pulled him into the kitchen with him.

"What's that for?" Charlie pulled his arm away.

"While I'm putting all this away you get to start the dishes."

"But Don you said I had to keep digging on those papers" the whining plea was clear.

"I didn't say right now" Don was grinning as he put the stack of dishes into Charlie's arms and maneuvered him to the sink before starting on his end.

* * *

Please Review! They really do help get the chapters coming to you faster!


	6. Pen and Wall

Hey, thanks for the reviews and surviving the last chapter. It wasn't my best and I knew it but I didn't know what on earth to do with it which is why it took me so long to post. I absolutely appall that chapter so I hope that this one will start the making up process until I get the next chapter done. Once again sorry it takes so long to post and thanks for hanging in there with me!

Don't forget that reviewing helps to get more chapters and faster!

* * *

Angie woke to darkness and a light pounding in her head. Her eyes were watery so she raised her hand to wipe them only to find that her other hand was coming too. She tried to pull them apart but cold metal held them together. _Cuffs_! With that she raised them to the cloth hood that had been pulled over her head. When she tried to pull it off a pair of hands grabbed her wrists and jerk them away. 

"Easy now. Let's not get ahead of ourselves" A man's voice replied.

Ice went down her back as realization and memory came to her. The kidnapping had succeeded after all. But surly she should have been in good hands after talking to that teacher? What could they have done to her? Who was this that still held her tight? That bothered her the most at the moment. Apparently she wasn't supposed to know anything of her whereabouts. Asking might change that a little but she didn't feel like questions. Then her stomach growled and she felt an empty and painful pit at the bottom. _How long have I been out_?

The hands released her own but were replaced under her arms and began lifting her to her feet. A touch of dizziness set in as she stood up too fast and almost fell over but for the mysterious person beyond her sight. She heard the sound of a car door opening and felt herself lowered down to another pair of awaiting arms. Now there were at least two and this one's fingers were now digging painfully into her upper arms. That was when she decided to make an attempt to get free, at least to get her hood off.

That idea was quickly discarded as she was thrown roughly to the unforgiving cement floor. With the wind momentarily knocked from her body, disorientation set in and light spots sparkled. As it cleared she could hear footsteps, more than two sets absolutely. Then she heard a pair stop in front of her. At that moment she wasn't sure what came over her. Maybe it was desperation. Maybe it was impulse. Whatever it was she reached out, grabbed an ankle, and tugged with all her might. She was rewarded with a grunting crash and a shout that caused her to curl into a tight ball.

Next she knew her hood was being removed. She squinted her eyes against the light that seemed to be too much for her eyes. When a hand was presented to her she found her pride refused to let her take it. Instead she stood up on her own, shakily, but without help. The man who had offered his hand stepped forward which caused her to take a step back.

"If you'd like to keep those on by all means, but I'm sure they are causing you some discomfort."

It was then she looked at his hand to see a little silver key. She didn't want to accept anything she was offered but she couldn't help admit that he was right and so held out her hands. When they were gone he gave them to another man who took them and walked out of the large bare room. It was then she realized they were in a large garage. As she rubbed her left wrist she looked back at the man and had to restrain herself from slapping the smile off his face. _How could he have a pleasant manner through this_?

"Follow me" he said as he walked right past her. She turned around to see that he was walking out of the room. When she did not follow he walked back to her. "You cannot escape and these me here" he motioned to at least four other men that stood around her "will not let that happen so I suggest you follow me of your own accord. It would make things for you . . . less complicated."

This time when he turned around he did not wait for her. Angie took one look at the men around her and stepped quickly to catch up. They walked out of the room to a large hallway of sorts before they came to the wall at the end. Without a word the man took a push pin out of his pocket and pushed it into an almost unnoticeable hole near the top left corner and the wall opened. On the other side there was a man standing guard next to a laptop mounted to the wall and stairs leading down. She followed obediently but her skin still creeped across her shoulder blades. It wasn't long to the bottom but it was too narrow for more than one person to go at a time. The walls were different from the ones upstairs. They seemed more solid somehow.

Then the trip abruptly stopped at another part of wall that was marked with a number which was also opened with the pen from before. As Angie stepped inside the entrance was shut behind her. Panic set in immediately as she turned around and tried to open the door. After a few minutes of trying she beat her fist against the unrelenting wall in defeat and laid her head against it before turning around and sliding down to sit on the floor. There wasn't much else to do. The only other thing in the room was a cot in the small space. As the realization of her predicament set in she hugged her knees close to her chest and laid her forehead upon them.

* * *

Thanks for reading and PLEASE! review. 


End file.
